EVIL ALICE
by AMYTAF
Summary: Wonderland is falling into chaos. The Queen of Hearts is dead and a new Queen has taken the thrown! Wonderland relies on the Queen as a foundation for wonderland to rest on, she controls the fundamentals of the world! And the new Queen who has replace the Queen of Hearts is more than just heartless...she's evil. The residents call her, Evil Alice.


There was once a land of dream and wonder, and resided in it was all manner of creature…

One, out of many, being the white rabbit…

One day white rabbit traveled to the human realm, using a talent only his kind possessed…

And there he saw a beautiful girl, and she saw him…

And both fell madly MADLY in love…

Finally after some time had passed, white rabbit began to bring the girl to his world…

There she met all sorts of new friends and beasties…

The rabbit then brought the girl to see the Queen of Hearts, to get her blessings, as it was a tradition…

But upon seeing the two, the Queen refused.

"It's not love." Said the Queen.

The girl protested the remark, "how is what we feel not love?"

The Queen responded genuinely, "My dear, I can see into both of your hearts and what I see is not love. I see nothing but emptiness."

The girl laughed…. And laughed….. And laughed.

"I will prove we are in love. Those who love each other will do all they can for the other correct? We'll show you how strong our hearts truly are. And how _he_ loves me very much."

And with a raise of the girls hand she pointed at the Queen.

"I wish it she dead. And to show her I have a heart. Bring me hers."

And the rabbit did just that.

Before the Queen died she spoke, "You have no love, because you have no heart, and no matter all the hearts you may steal, his or more, you'll never be able to fill that hole in your chest, _ALICE_."

And the Queen drew her last breath.

"I don't need a heart if I have others," the girl smirked. She held the heart in her hand. "I am now the new Queen of Hearts…Alice Hearts, and I shall be the one to rule this land." She looked to the white rabbit. "We shall rule."

And the land of dreams and wonder fell into darkness and chaos. Those who rose to fight where cut down.

As for the rabbit who's heart was stolen by the young beauty, they live in a form of happiness. A delusional and mad happiness, with a fake and empty love and no heart to bare the realization of such a fate.

The name Alice Hearts spread across the land, creating chaos where ever it was even whispered. As Alice pointed on the map, White Rabbit would make it hers, and all subjects were forced to bend to her rule. Soon the name Evil Alice was whispered amongst the inhabitants, but none dare speak the name out loud. Those who did, and were caught by the White Rabbits Guard, never returned home. And if they did… they weren't the same…

One day a White Rabbit entered into Alice Hearts court. He kneeled before the Queen, though under his perfect bow etched serious and malicious brows. He looked up at his Queen. "I come on the behalf of the people." The Queen tilted her head so slightly, more of curiosity than of actual concern.

"And what," she spoke, "would the people have to say?"

"We want you to leave this land."

The court was always quite. No one ever dare to speak, but following that simple sentence, things seemed eerily quieter than usually. No one moved, and no one seemed to breathe. It was like a room filled with statues, fading out of color, and now the only ones who stood out was the two rabbits, and the Queen.

"You all," the edges of the Queens mouth tightened, "want me to…leave?"

"Yes." The words were firm, but the sturdy stance of the rabbit seemed to falter. Now he appeared to barely be holding his ground at the Queens reiterated remark.

"Just leave? Nothing more?" She said it with such a childish tone, like an obvious fake whimper. She looked to her guard White Rabbit. "Do you think I should leave Hiraya?" The rabbit made no remark, his glare pinned on the young rabbit kneeled upon the ground before them. The Queen flipped back to the rabbit, adjusting her sitting by switching one crossed leg to the other. "Well little one, you've been out voted. Now leave, I'm sure there are many more behind you that wish to complain, and as a good Queen I'll listen to all who bare a complaint, but if I see you twice…I'll solve all your problems as any good Queen should." Most left after this, but the rabbit did not move.

"Is something wrong with him?" The Queen leaned to Hiraya.

"Forgive me your majesty. But we weren't asking."

The Queen said nothing. It was hard to tell if she was taken a back or turned to stone like all the others. The rabbit regained his original strength, and firmly stated, "You don't belong here. You-"

The Queen slammed her fist into the throne chairs arm; her knuckles white from the lack of blood her tight grip produced. A bang rang out through the hall. And just as it seemed things could not get quieter, it did. And all in the court, except the rabbits and the Queen, fell to the floor. The only sound that they had made, the only sound they had left coursing through their bodies was the sound of their beating hearts, and just like that, they stopped. Yet the rabbit showed no fear, he knew they were already dead, just walking puppets the Queen had sown together from her many victims. The young rabbit stood from the floor.

"I don't belong?" The words hissed from the Queens lips. "Who is to say I don't belong!" Red angry cheeks beamed from her twisted snarling face. "Why is it I never belong! You don't belong here Alice you don't belong there Alice, why is everyone so intent on telling me where I should be, what I should be, what I should do!" The young white rabbit stepped back in a form of retreat but not in the actual since to leave. He was confused. He knew the rumors of Alice's sudden outbursts, but it felt as though she wasn't actually talking to him, and the more she spoke the more that seemed to be the case. "No! I refuse to go, I won't listen to you anymore. Hiraya! Cut down this animal!"

Hiraya broke from his post with a swift step, unsheathing his sword, he took a lightning fast swing at the rabbit. Yet the rabbit managed to dodge, he had anticipated a fight, but he knew he was no match for the blood drenched hands of the Queens right hand man. Instead, the white rabbit turned his attention to the Queen. Lifting his hands in the air, fingers interlaced with one another, he pulled them apart, and just as he did the air beside the Queen parted revealing a watery black hole. These holes were the well known entrance to the human realm, yet many have never seen one. Alice, however, knew exactly what it was. Fear paled across the Queens face as the young white rabbit reached for her, full intent to toss her back into the black pit of the human realm. The Queen screamed. And like some form of magic the young white rabbit stopped. Hiraya's sword embedded in the rabbits chest as he kicked him to the marble floor.

"My,my, my," the Queen clicked her tongue as she rubbed her heavy beating chest. "You gave me quite the fright." She fanned her face in an attempt to regain composer. "Now then, what shall we do with you." The rabbit coughed blood. "Well surely you'll be dead soon… Hmph that doesn't make me feel better. I want punishment." The Queen had one finger on her chin as she tapped her foot impatiently. She looked at the portal. A dark sinister smile took her face. "I know what we shall do. I'll kill all your kind. All those blasted rabbits. That way I'll no longer have to worry about these pesky portals. Oh and don't worry Hiraya that doesn't include you." The Queen let out a laugh, like some innocent teen girl.

The rabbit choked to speak but all that came out was more blood. How pathetic and angry he felt. Not only did he fail, but now he's doomed his kind. The sensation of complete guilt, complete failure, so many more emotions coursed through his body, yet he could do nothing but choke on his own blood. The burning in his chest grew and then it faded.

 **"They say this world can't function without a Queen. But, what if, it can't even function with a Queen? What are those of us who aren't Queens suppose to do? Though I suppose at this point I should be asking, what will happen to us? If we no longer have a Queen, will this world truly fall apart, even worse than it is now?"**

 **-And now the Final Act begins-**

 **Writer's Notes:**

 **This is a piece I wrote for my flash game Evil Alice that I'm currently working on. My friend, an English major and writer, told me awhile back that I should write some of my stories out instead of doing comics and such. But I can't seem to stray too far from my art! So I wrote this piece out instead of doing script, however she doesn't know I wrote it because her words and suggestion stuck with me for all this time.**


End file.
